Bath
Longhairshampoo.png Shorthairshampoo.png ShampooNCats.png Premshamp.jpg Baths are a feature in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats used to clean a pet's dirty coat. The player must buy shampoo before they have the option to wash their pet. In Nintendogs pets will have short or long hair and the player must use the appropriate shampoo for their fur length. In Nintendogs + Cats there is instead normal shampoo and premium shampoo, both bought at BARC and both can be used for any fur length. To determine how dirty a pet is, the player should look through a pet's status menu. There will be five different levels of cleanliness: Beautiful, Clean, Normal, Dirty, and Filthy. In Nintendogs a dog will become dirty if they haven't been washed for a while. In Nintendogs + Cats a pet will become dirty for the same reason, but can also be affected after playing in puddles or eating garbage on a walk. For both games filthy pets will look noticeably dirty, with flecks of dirt and fleas around them. Washing Pets When the player selects the shampoo they want to use and the pet they want to wash, the game will show that pet standing in a bathroom. In Nintendogs the dog will appear on the bottom screen while in Nintendogs + Cats the pet will appear on the top screen with a silhouette of them appearing on the bottom. In Nintendogs the dog will always be facing to the right side of the screen and the player must wash only their right side. In Nintendogs + Cats the player can turn the camera to wash both sides of their pet. The player must first press the sponge icon on the bottom screen which will equip said sponge. The stylus should be dragged across the bottom screen on the pet to scrub their fur. Eventually the pet's fur will become covered in bubbles, with their color changing from dark gray to white depending on how clean the dog is. The more the pet is washed, the whiter the bubbles will be. When a pet is covered in bubbles the player should tap the shower icon and move the showerhead around to rinse off the shampoo. The player may have to shampoo and rinse more than once. Eventually, the dog will be clean and sparkling. Bathing can be supplemented by brushing pets, which helps their fur become cleaner. Trivia *In Nintendogs if the player meets another neighbor on a walk while their dog is filthy, the neighbor may comment on it. *In Nintendogs dogs cannot enter a contest if they are filthy. In Nintendogs + Cats the player can enter contests, but in Obedience Trials the player will earn one extra point to their final score if their pet is beautiful. *In Nintendogs + Cats pets may perform certain tricks while being washed. Gallery ''Nintendogs'' e32005_nintendogs_1.jpg|A Yorkshire Terrier getting rinsed off. BathShowerFlashingDS.png|The shower icon flashing. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' a dog dirty after rolling in a puddle.jpg|A dirty puppy, ready for a bath. RoboPup Dirty.jpg|Dirty RoboPup. dirtybubbles.jpg|Dirty bubbles. cleanbubbles.jpg|Clean bubbles. Category:Care